I'm falling for a big fat Russian
by SwirlyGlasses
Summary: Germany gets Prussia to come to the world meeting, which makes a certain Russian very happy. Prussia POV Russia/Prussia, brief appearances of Germany, Japan, America, England, France. Rated T for Prussia's language.
1. Simple Messages

Title: I'm falling for a big fat Russian. And I'm falling for an idiotic albino Prussian. 1/?

Author: Me

Rating: T for Prussia's language

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Russia/Prussia, brief appearances of Germany, Japan, America, England, France

Warnings: West's boring speech,

Summary: (This is in like Prussia POV, because I think it sounds better like this)Germany get's Prussia to come to the world meeting, which makes a certain Russia very happy. (Crap summary is crap DX)

Hi, This is my first fanfic i'm a little nervous posting this here, If there is any mistakes tell me so I can correct them !

* * *

Tchh, why am I even at this stupid world meeting. Everyone just stares at me with that "you don't belong here kind of look" really when did everyone stop loving the awesome me, if West could just remember important things like his briefcase I wouldn't be here...

"Bruder! Over here"

"Yo west! Special delivery from the awesome me!"

I flung the briefcase, awesomely might I say so

"Bruder what are you going to do now"

"Hmm I haven't actually thought about that maybe I will get a beer"

"A beer you never have a beer it's normally a lot of beers, Bruder"

"Ke se se se se ! You know me so well west!"

"Bruder why don't you come to the meeting? "

"What? Me meetings blehh I'd rather kill myself"

"Italy will be there..."

"ITALY CHAN?"

...

Damn he really did trick me, Italy chan wasn't even here, and everyone wasn't even listening to the things West had to say. America was too busy eating his McDonalds while poking England in the cheek with some French fries, while Japan was Reading what looked like some manga (but the front cover clearly read R-18) Spain and Romano seemed to be arguing as quiet as possible, and everyone was doing stuff that is not awesome enough to mention as I scanned the room I noticed on the other side of the table someone was staring right at me. Shit of course it had to be the fucking Russian, he waved at me and I being a very mature adult stuck ones up at him, which to my annoyance seemed to make him laugh. When he finally stopped laughing he started to write something on his paper pad, I tilted my head wondering what he was writing it's not like he could be taking notes of West's crap speech. Then Russia lifted the pad up to reveal a message

["Hello Gilbert! Haven't seen you in a while how's my favourite albino~! ))))"]

I scowled 'favourite albino' fuck was that supposed to mean, luckily

West had given me one of his extra paper pads before the meeting had started.

["Yo Freak, the awesome me is always awesome, what the hell do you want? :( "]

Of course I added a smiley since I'm badass like that, my message seemed to amuse the Russian freak and he wrote a new message.

["That is good, da! How would you like to accompany me to some ice creams after this meeting? "]

Ice creams? Wtf really what was Ivan playing at! I quickly started writing an awesome reply' ice creams why the hell would you want to...'

"Really Mon Prusse, are you really that much of an idiot"

"Whoa France? Fucking scared me, I didn't realise you were sat next to me! And did you just call me an idiot?"

"Mon Prusse it's so obvious why dear Ivan is asking you out for ice cream! L'amour! L'amour"

"L' what now?"

"L-O-V-E mon ami! Ivan has been staring at you all this time sometimes with a slight hint of a blush"

"I don't fucking believe you; Russia's fucking to scary to love someone"

Eughh even saying Russia and love in the same sentence couldn't be right.

"Hmmm so you need proof... Ahaaa Mon ami I have just the thing"

"Eh what is it..."

I didn't even get to finish my sentence before France pushed his lips onto mine, and right on cue Russia stood up from his seat, France pulled away with a wide grin on his face and as I looked at Russia I saw a face that made my heart ache (WHICH IS SO NOT AWESOME) he looked as if he was about to cry.


	2. Ice Cream Kisses

Title: I'm falling for a big fat Russian. And I'm falling for an idiotic albino Prussian. 2/2

Author: Me

Rating: T for Prussia's language

Character(s)/Pairing(s): Russia/Prussia, brief appearances of Germany, Japan, America, England, France

Warnings: West's boring speech,

Summary: (This is in like Prussia POV, because I think it sounds better like this) Germany get's Prussia to come to the world meeting, which makes a certain Russia very happy.

I think this will be the last one ~ I hope you have enjoyed reading this ~

* * *

Chapter 2

"The fuck did you do that for, you stupid idiot!"

"Oh Mon ami, it was just a petit kiss."

That bastard, I don't care if he's my sol called friend he needs a right kick in the balls

"Petit kiss my ass, you fucking pervert."

And with that I smacked that French bastard right in the teeth, Ke se se se BULLSEYE!

"Later" I shouted sticking my tongue out at the crowd as I ran out of the room as quick as possible. As much as I hate the stupid fat Russian watching someone burst into tears is so not awesome.

running down the corridor, I noticed I had no idea where Ivan could be. Whoops, just one flaw in my awesome plan, luckily i guessed the mens toilets would be the best place to check. Being the awesome Prussia I kicked down each toilet door.. until I found a Russia hiding his face in his scarf, damn kicking down those doors hurt my foot.

"ow ouch ouch ow"

"Eh? Prussia ! What are you.. you doing, da?"

Shit, I'm totally making myself look like an idiot..

"Ahaa ermm, Yo Russia"

"May I ask why you kicked the toilet door down, da?"

"Kesesese~ I'm just that awesome, and I may have erm been wondering if you're okay since you kinda walked out of the meeting, IT'S NOT LIKE I CARE THOUGH I'M TOO AWESOME FOR THAT!"

Shhiitt, that sounded stupid,

"Is there something wrongs with your foot, you seem to be holding it at a funny angle, da?"

"Oh, yeah I kinda hurt it while kicking down the door, ahaa awesome right?"

"PRUSSIA? ARE YOU OKAY ? DOES IT HURT! DO YOU NEED MEDICAL TREATMENT? DO I NEED TO RING AN AMBULANCE?"

so that's all I had to do to get him to stop sulking on the toilet..

"Woah! Woah! Calm down fatty! I'm fine…. Actually I'm not fine!"

"Eh" Hah Russia looked so confused

"I'M AWESOME!"

"Ahaa, that's what i have always liked about you Prussia, da you never show your weak side and you are very cute!"

Woah hold on did Ivan just say I was.. cute? Shit my face feels warm am I blushing ?

"Errrmm, Y'know France he's an idiotic perv, and he is definitely not worth my awesome 5 metres, and he's total idiot for rem y'know kissing the awesome me."

"Ahh really! PRUSSIA! ~"

"GAHHH" and with that I was 'glomped' or should I saw squished..stupid fatty.

After begin dragged to the ice cream parlour, it's not like I wanted to go or anything, i totally wasn't the one who said 'let's go get some ice cream'

"I will pay, da Gilbert choose any flavour you want!"

"Eh really?" SCOOOREE free ice cream!

"Could I have Chocolate Fudge?" I asked innocently reminding myself not to look too excited i'm too awesome for that.

"Tehehe, of course anything for your awesomeness~" Russia smiled and payed the lady behind the counter and passed me my ice cream.

"Mmm this ice cream is good, West normally makes me pay for my own Tight ass."

"I'm glad you enjoying it!"

I stuffed a spoonful of ice cream into my mouth (Awesome doesn't get brain freeze)

"Eh, Prussia you have some ice cream on your.." Russia leaned in and placed a kiss on my cheek

"Tehe, you had ice cream there" he had a huge grin planted on his stupid face damn bastard.

Shit! I must be going bright red curse my awesome blushing! Why the hell did I like that kiss,and shit WHY DO I WANT MORE? Russias fat and freaky and and DAMN I GIVE IN!

I grabbed Russia scarf and pulled his lips to mine into a passionate kiss.

"Damn it Russia, I think I love you!"

"I'm glad Prussia, because I love you too, da~"

The End


End file.
